Stupid
by storyfreak
Summary: This is my take on how things go. Not exactly with Edward and Bella but with Bella and.....


**Okay all here is a story to the song Stupid by Sarah Mclaughlan. It involves a slightly different pairing but I think it was necessary to make the story work. I hope you all enjoy it and if there is something wrong with it or I need to fix something review it and let me know! **

Bella sat next to him in biology, trying very hard to actually try and pay attention to what the teacher was saying. However, all she could focus on was how close he was to her today and how good he smelled. Like clean air and mint.

"Miss Swan?"

"Huh?…" She asked finally being snapped from her thoughts.

"Now that you have joined us again, would you care to give us the answer?" The teacher asked.

"Um….ugh could you repeat the question?" Bella asked, feeling her face turn bright red in embarrassment.

"What are the stages of cell division of mitoses?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Um…interphase, prophase, metaphase, anaphase and….." Bella was willing her brain to let go of the answer.

"I believe your looking for telophase." Jasper answered for her in a tone that clearly said he thought he was superior to her.

Bella turned to him, her eyes showing how annoyed she was with the way he talked to her.

"Very good Mr. Hale. I'm sure all of us including Bella appreciate your help." He remarked before turning back to the chalk boards and continuing on with his lecture.

Bella continued to stare at Jasper her annoyance clear on her face. She finally turned back to her notes whispering "Ass" under her breath.

She heard a chuckle from beside her and whipped her head back toward him, trying to glare at him but could tell she was failing when he just started snickering. Suddenly the bell rang for them to get out of class and he stood leaving quickly. Bella stared after him fuming as she got up and stuffed her things in her bag.

The rest of the day flew by and before she knew it, she was getting ready for bed. She laid down thinking about how stupid he had been that day, yet she couldn't help how her heart sped up at the thought of him. His smile, his scent, and his eyes all haunted her as she drifted off to sleep.

_Night lift up the shadeslet in the brilliant light of morningbut steady there nowfor I am weak and starving for mercysleep has left me aloneto carry the weight of unravelling where we went wrongit's all I can do to hang onto keep me from fallinginto old familiar shoes_

~*~Dream~*~

Bella was running through the woods after something. No matter how fast she ran she could never catch it. She smelled clean air and mint and tried to remember where she knew that smell from. Suddenly he was in front of her, catching her as she tripped over a tree root.

Jasper smiled down at her flashing his brilliant white teeth at her. She gasped when she saw fangs in his mouth and yet she wasn't afraid. She watched him lean closer and closer to her throat, and she felt her pulse speeding up with every inch. He softly kisser her neck once, twice, then suddenly she felt a sharp pain shooting through her entire body.

She dug her fingers into his hair and shoulder gasping for air as she felt her blood leaving her body. He held her close as her legs gave out, and was slowly lowering to the ground. When her back touched the solid ground he pulled away from her, his lips tinted red with her blood. She raised her hand up to his lips touching them lightly before her strength left her. He smiled down at her as her last breath left her body….

_~*~_Fin~*~

Bella bolted upright taking in a great breath as if she had been under water for too long. Her hand flew to her neck and found no puncture wounds, and when her hand came away with no blood she fell back into the mattress with relief.

"Only a dream," She whispered, trying to calm her breathing.

"Or was it?"

She sat upright again, looking around her room finding the drapes fluttering slightly from the wind. Bella knew she had closed the window before she had gone to bed. She threw the covers off and went to the window looking out into the yard, what she saw made her jump so much she hit her head on the window sill.

When she looked back out he was gone.

_how stupid could I bea simpleton could seethat you're no good for mebut you're the only one I see_

Bella hadn't slept the rest of the night, she was too scared and too amazed by what she had learned. She had spent the remainder of the night on her ancient computer researching vampires. She knew then why his skin was so pale, why he smelled of clean air and mint, and why his eyes changed colors.

She walked to her biology class with determination that day. She saw that he was already there and she walked to her seat, sitting down calmly. Her outfit for that day was a v-neck long sleeved shirt that showed off the smooth paleness of her neck and a long jean skirt that touched the floor when she walked.

Bella felt him stiffen as she sat down and knew that the outfit was getting the desired affect. She leaned close to him so that her chest touched his arm and whispered, "vampire."

Jasper jumped away from her as if she had burned him, shock evident in his eyes. She looked back at him with her best innocent look.

"Mr. Hale?"

Jasper turned to the teacher and noticed the whole class was staring at him.

"Is there a problem?" The teacher asked his arms folded over his chest.

Jasper looked at Bella before sitting down, "No sir," He said, "there is no problem."

"Then would you kindly take your seat so I can begin my class?" He asked, and the students around them snickered.

Jasper scowled, taking out his notebook.

The teacher started class ignoring all the people that were still staring back at Bella and Jasper.

"You don't realize what you've done." He whispered to her as he wrote notes.

Bella turned and looked at him, and replied "I know exactly what I've done."

Suddenly the bell rang and Bella looked around with a puzzled look on her face. Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him as he left the class room.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked, feeling his icy grip tighten on her wrist when she tried to pull away.

"Somewhere secret."

As soon as they were in the woods he picked her up and ran. Not like the running he did in gym, it was like he was flying. Her heart was pounding in her chest as he weaved through the trees, and she clung to him harder. They hit a meadow and he pried her off him.

"You don't understand."

Bella was getting mad now, "I understand completely. You're a vampire, and if you are then I'm sure that the people you hang out with are too since they look just like you." Bella said, letting her backpack fall to the ground. "Why do I scare you so much?" She asked.

Jasper turned to her then and really looked at her and she gasped, seeing his eyes were black.

"You scare me because," He whispered, walking toward her, "at this very moment it is taking all my control to not rip your throat out.

Bella instinctively backed up and he was suddenly behind her. Bella didn't even get to turn around before he gripped her hair and pulled her against his stone cold chest.

"I could kill you now Bella, do you understand that?" He asked, his breath right next to her neck.

Bella couldn't help the groan that escaped her throat at the feel of his cool breath against her hot skin._love has made me a foolit set me on fire and watched as I flounderedunable to speakexcept to cry out and wait for your answerbut you come around in your timespeaking of fabulous places_

Jasper turned her around and looked her in the eye, while he smelled the air. An evil smirk appeared on his lips and he leaned toward her ear.

"You want me. Even though you know that your life is hanging in my hands." He whispered, nibbling on her ear lobe when he finished.

She let a soft groan escape her lips as he continued to her neck and she felt him inhaling the scent of her skin deeply.

_create an oasisdries up as soon as you're goneyou leave me here burningin this desert without you_

He let his hands wander her body lifting her shirt, pulling away so he could pull it over her head. Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he continued to lick, bite, and kiss her neck. She felt herself growing more and more aroused with his every touch as his hands made their way to her skirt. He undid it letting it fall on its own.

Before Bella knew it she was on her back, with him on top of her grinding his erection into her hip. He pulled away from her looking down at her and she felt the blush creeping up her neck and face at the predatory look in his eyes.

_how stupid could I bea simpleton could seethat you're no good for mebut you're the only one I see_

Bella watched him undo his jeans, finally allowing his hard manhood free of its confinement. He leaned down again kissing her as he moved her panties to the side and slid two fingers over her wet opening. Her hands snapped to his shoulders, moaning into his mouth as they slide inside, slowly moving in and out of her teasing, and stretching her.

Jasper's tongue danced with hers, as he worked her loose though he wished that he had left her tight. He pulled his fingers away from her and heard her groan in disappointment. He pulled away from the kiss smirking down at her, before ripping her panties from her. He kissed her again leaning down feeling her spread her legs for him.Jasper moved to her opening and slammed himself in, making her back arc and her head snap back, a scream ripping from her throat. He pulled slowly from her and moved back in slow letting her feel every inch of him moving in. He continued going slow, enjoying her moans of pleasure. He gradually picked up his pace, knowing this would be the last thing she would feel.

_everything changeseverything falls apartcan't stop to feel myself losing controlbut deep in my senses I know_

Bella couldn't stop moaning, loving the way Jasper felt moving in and out of her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders when he would pick up the pace and she knew she must sound stupid with her continuous moaning but she couldn't make herself stop. Jaspers movements continued to pick up speed and force, and she felt a tightening deep in her abdomen. She wrapped her legs around his waist a shocked moan coming from her as he went in deeper and found a sweet spot insider her. He smirked against her neck and moved so he hit that spot with every thrust as they became more frantic.

Bella knew they were both close to their climax, and was vaguely aware of Jasper at her neck again. Without warning, he sunk his fangs into her skin making her grip tighter screaming at the pain. He never stopped moving his hips as he drank.

Bella was feeling her blood drain from her yet still she felt the spring in her abs tighten. He thrust into her again and she screamed as she came. She clenched around Jasper so hard that it brought him with her, and she heard him groan into her neck. He didn't pull away from her neck like she thought he would but kept taking her blood.

Bella let her legs and arms loosen because she didn't have the strength to hold on anymore. Her vision was going black, yet she was not scared. It was almost as if this was the way she was supposed to die. He finally pulled away from her but she knew it was too late for her to be saved. She lay there her arms and legs spread, feeling exhausted. Jasper redid his pants and knelt beside her kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes and took her last breath.

He sat back and recited these words.

_how stupid could you bea simpleton could seethat I'm no good for youbut you're the only one I see_


End file.
